coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8983 (5th September 2016)
Plot Nick returns from being out all night and watches from a distance as Steve takes Amy to school. As Beth prepares a full English breakfast for Kirk, hoping to win him round, she’s put out to discover he’s already left for the day and is clearly avoiding her. Craig has also taken his belongings, including Darryl. In No.4, Craig hides Darryl in a kitchen cupboard when he hears the musophobic Tim coming downstairs. Sally’s not best pleased to have Craig sleeping on the sofa but Tim insists he’s nowhere else to go. He screams when he finds Darryl in the cupboard. Sean returns home from an all-nighter, annoyed to see Billy and Todd on the street. Sarah sees Gary and Bethany talking at the bus stop. Leanne tries in vain to get hold of Nick, worried about his state of mind. Nick calls at the Rovers and fixing Steve with a steely glare, orders him to come with him, telling him he needs to discuss the bistro takeaway service. Steve nervously follows Nick out whilst Michelle’s left none the wiser. In the salon, Audrey and Maria are thrilled to see that they’ve made it through to the final of the Greater Manchester Stylists’ Awards. Sean overhears Todd telling Tracy that he’s booked a night at the posh Malmesbury Hotel for him and Billy. Leanne looks for Nick, alarming Gail and Eva who realise he's missing. Nick drives Steve to a piece of waste ground and confronts him about the baby. Steve’s horrified to realise Leanne has told Nick the truth but swears that he wants nothing to do with the child as his life is with Michelle. Caz is depressed that she can't find a job. Bethany confides in Gary that she has to attend a meeting at the school with Lauren and Lauren's Mum and wonders if he would come too in support. He insists it’s not his place to go and that Bethany should take her own Mum. Steve tells Nick there is too much at stake for him as Michelle's also expecting his baby. Beth and Sally start to snipe at each other across the Underworld factory floor. Leanne calls in the Rovers looking for Nick and is perturbed to find out from Michelle that he and Steve headed off together in Nick’s car. Sean’s overcome with jealousy and rings the hotel, cancelling the booking but is overheard by Eva. Nick types a text to Michelle in which he tells her that Steve’s the father of Leanne’s baby and he threatens to send it unless Steve promises to move away. When Steve refuses, pointing out his whole life is here, Nick sends the text and Steve reels. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, yard and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Waste ground Notes *Michelle Connor mentions the occasion that Sally Metcalfe organised a summit meeting between her and a temporarily estranged Ryan at 4 Coronation Street in which they aired their differences with the aid of a "talking stick". This references the events in Episode 7973 (10th October 2012). *The location scenes of the waste ground were recorded next to the offices at Armstrong House on Pamona Strand in Old Trafford and underneath the Metrolink line there. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Leanne becomes concerned for Nick, he confronts Steve about the baby; Sean is furious that Todd has booked a hotel for him and Billy and determines to wreak revenge; and Sally is not happy to have Craig sleeping on the sofa. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,790,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes